Ladies and Gentlemen
by treebranches
Summary: “Don’t be late to band practice this Friday, Mooneyham. You’re making a habit of it lately.”“Or what? You’ll give me a couple of demerits? And what exactly would I have to do to obtain one of Ms. Hathaway’s precious gold stars?..
1. First Chapter

AN: Hello Everyone. Basically, the vision for this story is that out of all the bad members, Freddy, Zack, and Summer have grown up in a very rich, snobbish society. They rely on each other to survive these long boring parties thrown by adults, but then Zack and Freddy both turn out to have feelings for poor Summer! So it's the two guys, one girl sort of riff, but give it a chance, will ya? I haven't thought up a proper title yet, and will probably be doing a bunch of editing, so check out the first chapter a few more times before the second one. It will be enhanced a couple more times. Thank you! Grazi. Grazi.

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or any musical references mentioned in School of Rock.

Ladies and Gentlemen, The Drama King and Queen of Horace Green High

By Cellar Door Rock

-

The walls were painted gold, the curtains draping a silver moon with luxury to its abnormally large windows. The estate was worth millions, the architect a famous one. This family had spared no liabilities, which was embellished by the large original Picasso paintings, antique furniture, and professional design of the house. Crystal candles, expensive wine glasses, disgustingly rich champagne, servants holding out silver plates in one hand, and offering fine shrimp puffs and other various delicacies to the guests, whom were among at least around three hundred- not that the spacious house couldn't hold them.

Everyone was dressed up in designer gowns and Armani suits, talking of the latest stock decreases and the "club". Other than the main latter of the guests who were snobbish adults with more money than they knew what to do with, there were those that were reaching the near ending of their adolescence.

Teenagers. But these weren't ordinary teenagers. They were the ones who went to the finest schools, usually not because of their great progress throughout school, but because their parents had donated a new library or branch. They were children who were _used_ to show off to their business associates and friends. Expected to be, not in friendship with their peers, but competition. To hang out in the same social groups as their parents' friends' children and no one else; companions would be approved due to their last names, not personalities.

This was the world that Summer Hathaway, Zack Mooneyham, and Freddy Jones had to grow in to from childbirth. The only way to maintain sanity in this exceedingly boring surrounding was light, teasing conversation. And so, the night began as she smiled at him, the two dark-haired companions exchanging glances, standing a respectable distance across from each other, greeting with polite hellos in the midst of their parents

She had flittering chocolate irises, never settling on him exactly, looking all around when there was nothing much to look at. He, however, fixed his gaze on her. It was all the things they were used to. As Summer referred to it, large parties usually for a charity, held by some society active, crazily rich and successful household who were associated with their parents. In this case, it was the Jones', and they never let pass an opportunity to go all out, forgetting the expenses all together. Both of them held a light glass of some beverage, obviously not alcoholic, but fancy and expensive and sparkling, nonetheless. They nodded in familiarity at each other, nothing more. Then, she smiled.

"Don't be late to band practice this Friday, Mooneyham. You're making a habit of it lately."

She wrinkled her nose in disapproval and a hint of bossiness made its presence known, but in truth, a friendly air was set among the two.

"Or what? You'll give me a couple of demerits? And what exactly would I have to do to obtain one of Ms. Hathaway's precious gold stars?" He answered with a crooked smile, recollecting a time when those were all she seemingly cared about, before the whole School of Rock thing.

_Zack's Pov:_

_God you've changed. From a preppy know it all teachers pet into one of my best friends. But somehow, I feel a little different every time I'm around you. My heart speeds up, and I want to be around you and avoid you at the same time. I like you. I've liked you since I was ten. Can't you see that? Why can't I tell you? I try. All of my songs that I wrote? They're for you. Just listen to the lyrics closer. I wrote them for you._

_End Pov_

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to make a witty remark, and once again a small, involuntary smile crawled up to her face, that she just couldn't stop.

_Summer's Pov_

_Why can't I stop smiling when he's around? What am I doing? I feel like a fool, even in this great, fancy dress and my hair all done up._

End Pov 

The two scanned the crowd, looking for their third. Freddy Jones was expected to greet all of the guests; much to his dismay, for it was after all, where he lived, again, much to his dismay. Therefore, he wasn't there with them, sadly.

An orchestra that rivaled the philharmonic in size played the dreaded classical music in the background. Zack dared Summer to go up to them and request "Sweet Child O' Mine." She responded by mocking an appalled expression, imitating what she thought the adults might say.

"Oh dear! This just won't do! What is this awful Guns N' Roses? Obviously, they should play some AC/DC! This however, is quite unpleasant. AC/DC triumphs over Guns N' Roses! Now let us have a heated debate as we sip some champagne and compare how rich we both are!" She stated animatedly, and then wrinkled her nose for snooty effect, which in turn, Zack let out a quiet snicker and she laughed.

Zack's Pov 

_I love when you act this way. You stop being that tightly wound band manager and start being so..free. It makes me happy that I'm one of the few people you can joke around with._

End Pov 

By will, this was the last place in the world they each wanted to be; Right before Hell and then a Britney Spears concert. And they were ashamed to call themselves "sticking it to the man." Heck, a few more years like this and they could make an ugly transformation _into_ the man themselves. Stupid rich society and parental expectations!

The two conversed about things like the latest CD each one of them got or the weather, randomly glancing over to their poor friend, as he looked absolutely bored with this daughter of a potential client of his fathers' they were trying to set him up with. She didn't look very pleasant or very nice, a long hooked nose, at all as she babbled on and on, thinking _oh he likes me_. Summer snorted and Zack just sent a sympathetic look to his best friend, and then went back to their "conversation" of so few words.

And then Freddy came over, breaking himself away from the noxious woman.

"Hey guys. I managed to run away from the monster, formerly known as 'Linda Beringsmith,'" He said the name with disgust. "Awful woman. She's even more boring than you, Hathaway!" Freddy teased, not really meaning it. He knew that Summer was one of the most interesting people he'd ever be lucky to meet, and didn't doubt it.

"I resent that! I find myself to be a witty conversationalist!"

"Of course you are," dismissed Freddy, " But that Linda," He started shaking his head in disapproval and tsked. " I'd rather chop off my hand and feed it to the eels than talking to Linda Beringsmith.." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The lack of interest in Linda caused Summer to smile, although she didn't know why.

" There you go ladies and gentlemen, the drama king of Horace Green."

"If I'm the king, then you're the queen, Miss Oh No I Got an A Minus Quick Get Me a Knife!"

"Ha, ha. I'm sorry, did I say king? I meant _jester_..or maybe.._serf_ would suit you much better,**" **She smirked with her comeback.

Zack chuckled at their antics, but then Freddy stopped teasing as "Linda Beringsmith" was spotted coming over. In an attempt to "save himself," he automatically wound his arm over Summer's waist, which she responded with a soon to be gasp if quick thinking Freddy hadn't covered her mouth with a hand before letting go.

He whispered into her ear, " Please, Hathaway, I'll be your best friend.."

"You are my best friend" She hissed back. _But for how much longer as long as your arms are around me, I have no idea._

"Exactly. And what would best friends be if they weren't there for each other?"

"As much as I agree with that statement, I doubt using me to avoid being taken away by Linda 'Boringsmith'

is.."

She was cut off as Linda ranged in. Freddy hastily whispered, "Thanks I knew you'd understand," and Linda had arrived.

"Who's she!" Linda accused as she pointed with her perfectly manicured finger and looked like KISS hearing they got replaced on their concert tour by NSYNC.

"My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" screamed both Linda and Summer at the same time.

"Remember, _baby, _when you agreed to be my girl_friend_ just yesterday?" He teased casually, stressing the friend part,

Summer wrinkled her nose at the use of the word _baby_, which was quite distasteful even if as a joke. But seeing as her friend Freddy Jones needed help, she sighed and played along for his sake, " Yup. That's me. His girlfriend." She was a horrible actress, but Linda had somehow bought it when Freddy tightened his grip on her, and stalked off moodily. Freddy let go after a while, and Summer took in a big intake of air that she had been deprived of, before glaring at him.

All the while, Zack had watched the entire thing, even though he knew that Freddy had done so to save himself, jealousy had quietly risen up inside himself. The fact that Freddy had gotten so close to her and not even liked her in that way...or had he?

AN: Ok, so I gave it a shot. Please review if you want me to update. I wrote this while listening to Mr. Brightside by the Killers, so if you don't like it, blame the musical influence..lol. The only POV missing is Freddy's which will tell you what he was thinking in the next chapter. Don't worry. He's not just a slimeball. He had his reasons! Review to tell me who you'd like Summer to end up with. Danke!


	2. Second Chapter

AN: Hello, hello, hello! I was so happy to hear from all of you! Thank you so much, everyone! I finally updated, hurrah! I'll do some brief responses to you loverly reviewers, and then get to the next chapter! Oh god, I hope I don't make it into a sap-fest. I hope you like it. It lets you see them all in school! Haha, school, something I don't plan on thinking about in reality until summer's over...And they each get their turn with Summer. Now you review and tell me which one she should be with now. Oh, it's so difficult. I've been thinking about what the older Freddy would look like...have any ideas or celebrity look-alikes? And not Draco...lol. I was watching SOR the other day...and you know that part where the three are looking at No Vacancy perform at the battle of the bands? Well, when Dewey calls them over, Freddy puts his arm on Summer's shoulder! Lol...ok so maybe I'm really weird and tend to notice inconspicuous things like that. And when the band was pretending to suffer from stick it to da man niosis, and Mr. S. gave the signal that the plan worked, Zack high fives with Summer! Lol, ok now I'm really just plain paranoid. Ok, I'll stop now.. By the way, if anyone is still reading this...Although I'm not needy...and no one has to respond...but I suck at critiquing my own work...Guys, you're reviews were super, but I need to know what's wrong with them, so please be harsh and don't sugar coat anything. If I'm losing my touch, just

Disclaimer: I don't own SOR, but it would be pretty awesome.

By Cellar Door Rock

Remussweetie- You were my first reviewer, and for that, and taking the initiative to read my first fic ever that had no reviews at all:) Thank you, and the plot will yes, be thicker than oatmeal and glue!

Heartbreakerginny- Thanks for the review! I hope so too.

Rockstarhobbit- No! Not poor innocent, adorable,wittle Freddykins! Slimeball? Nah...haha..breaks into off tune song it was only a kiss, how did it end up like this…lalala!

Spikesdreamer-I totally agree, and am honored to hear that you think mine is done properly. Yay! Haha, I really don't know what I'm doing or where this is going! I'm sitting by my computer, staring at Microsoft word, trying to convince my self.."No it has to be Freddy...Aww but Zack is adorable!...But Freddy has that whole badboy thing going on.." and so on..haha! Sorry to bore ya. Thanks for taking the time to leave such a long review! I hope I don't disappoint you with this next one..

Olivetree1- Really? It's great? gushes Haha, thanks! Let the cuteness begin! God, am I corny or what?

Blackblood- Haha! That's a great way to determine the outcome of the story- hair color- the very meaning of our existence! ;)

Sweetcaroline- Haha! I don't believe that...I've read your fics and they are adorable and funny! Yes, this is my first fic...Its scary- the anticipation of reviews- will they be flames? Dun dun dun! About the title, you really think so? I've been racking my brain trying to find another one, but hey, if you say so...:)

Prudence the Rushmore Yankee- I totally agree with you on that. Aww, I'm flattered! Thank you so much!

"Ladies and Gentlemen"

Chapter Two-

The shrill, jittering school bells rang, and students littered the hallways like common lab rats would respond. One ding meant out. Two dings meant cheese or feeding time. Among these many so called "lab rats" scurrying to their lockers in order to exchange their books and folders was the most prestigious band manager of School of Rock. Well, the _only _band manager of School of Rock, but if there were others, she would be the_ most_ prestigious, that I assure you.

As Summer Hathaway decoded her locker combination, a friend of hers decided to drop by and "bless" her with his presence, or that was how he saw it as he strode over to her. He took an arm and leaned over to locker number 336, whereas her locker was number 331, coincidencially a neighbor to locker 336. She tried her best to ignore him, and would have succeeded if he hadn't begun talking.

"Hathaway, impeccably perfect and _preppy _as always. Not a single stray hair in sight."

To better demonstrate this, he took a free hand, and made a swift movement with his fingers to tuck in a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. She hastily removed the hand, mumbling a quick "don't touch me," and looked at him with a most common, if not polite expression that if put verbally would be "what do you want?"

"Jones, impeccably _flawed_ as always. What, did Miss Make Out with Freddy Jones Disgustingly During Free Break Between Second and Third Period not show up today? Or is it just human nature now to bug me?"

Freddy just gave a careless smile and shrugged back.

"Huh, well at least you're interested enough about my life to know about my whereabouts. What in the world could this mean, Hathaway? Don't go falling for me now. I'll break your heart." He answered cockily.

Summer mocked horror, and their silly little game continued.

"The reason I know about this is because it's disgusting. It's like you're trying to eat her face!" She animatedly told him. "The whole school knows about your reputation as Horace Green's playboy, rich heartthrob bad boy drummer for the ladies." She expressed with sarcasm, even though it was so true. " You don't need to press a girl up a locker, _my _locker for better clarification, sticking your tongue down her throat, and pretending you can't hear me when I ask you to move, to prove that, so _step off._"

This only made him grin, which caused Summer to get even more annoyed. She believed that nothing could faze Freddy Jones, and she had yet to be proved wrong. However, there was this one time when she stole his drumsticks when they were in the fifth grade...but that's completely off the subject.

Summer threw her hands up in the air in defeat, and decided to go about this another way, realizing that she simply couldn't win.

"Doesn't anything affect you, Freddy Jones?" she sighed, not really asking him, shut her locker and walked away to her next class, seconds before the bell rang once again signaling the lab rats back to class.

The blonde drummer ran a hand through his hair, opened his mouth, prepared to shout it to the world, declaring it to all the students of Horace Green, and getting it over with, but decided not to.

_You do. Summer Hathaway._

A chestnut haired guitarist sat at his chair, his eyes never leaving the girl who was Summer Hathaway. English class had just begun, and he stared at her unrelentessly, as he couldn't help but observe her. It was involuntary, if one were to describe it, because he merely couldn't will himself to look away. To any other person, it wasn't possibly interesting to watch as she frowned in concentration and took notes. However, to Zack, it might as well have been the most fascinating thing in the world.

The teacher- a middle aged lady who had hawk like eyes and always pronounced every syllable and every letter in every word, who Zack had decided to tune out the first week of the semester, was drolling on about something he could have cared less about.

Apparently, someone up there must have wished him horrible humiliation and despair. Otherwise, why in the world would a teacher call on a student, especially himself, he thought wryly when looking back.

"Mr. Mooneyham, what were the intents and purposes of Tolstoy's Anna Karenina?"

_Damn. Why'd she have to call on me? _

He'd read the book, but seeing as all of the characters' names ended with –ski, and it was one of the most depressing, sunshine killing things he had ever read...

_She throws herself under a train for god's sake!_

Apparently, this conflict in his mind was not during a time when it was possible for time to stand still for 23 seconds, therefore, the teacher shook her head disapprovingly.

Summer raised her own hand, and answered, " To demonstrate the problems within a small society that is formed within a household," and the teacher went back to her lecturing.

" Mr. Mooneyham, perhaps you would like to _pay attention_ to this lecture."

The entirety of the class of thirty something turned around to stare at him, including Summer Hathaway. _Especially Summer Hathaway._

"Yes, Mam."

Fate had played a cruel joke that day, for she wasn't done yet, proceeding to humiliate him.

"Perhaps you'd pay more attention if it were Ms. Hathaway giving this lesson instead," she said, noting Zack's ever-faithful attention to the girl.

He could hear a chorus of laughs coming from fellow students, where as the only one who wasn't laughing was Ms. Hathaway herself. She merely blushed, looked away, and tried to act as if the notebook and pen on her desk was the most interesting thing in the world.

Zack glanced over to her, and thought that he saw her with the faintest smile, but knew he was just seeing things, and managed to look away, sorry that he had embarrassed her as well. The bell rang, and like lab rats, the students poured out back into the hallways of Horace Green.

_AN: Things are gonna be awkward at band practice.._(.oo too many hints.)Thought Freddy and Zack, and possibly even Summer, but we'll see what she's thinking in the next chapter. Poor girl, going through all the torture and perils of teenage life that always happens during the whole two guys, one girl triangle..oh well, its mighty fun to see it happen! Please review! And don't worry, the other band members will make appearances too, I promise! I just noticed that that class lasted very little.


End file.
